


With You

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Smut, King Loki, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Secret Relationship, Smut, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: It can be difficult with the weight of Asgard and the illusion of the King resting on your shoulders. Luckily, Loki isn't alone in shouldering his burdens or his plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently there are occasionally some prompts that are very good at inspiring me with porn? This turned way more feelsy than I anticipated though. Also there are seriously some great prompts still out there at [frostironkink](http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/) and not enough fills going around. People should try and fix that ;) *tempt, tempt*
> 
> The prompt was: _Loki sitting on Odin’s throne with Tony kneeling between his knees sucking him off_
> 
> And was originally posted [here](http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/post/148972651690/prompt-loki-sitting-on-odins-throne-with-tony). I hope the prompter likes it :)

"You seemed stressed, my King."

Loki glanced up from where he'd been staring at the floor, lost in thoughts. The great hall was empty but for Anthony coming towards him. 

Anthony was his most trusted advisor, his best friend and the only person who knew that it was _him_ underneath the guise of the Allfather. Anthony had never forsaken him, even when he knew Loki's heritage, even when he had been trapped inside the cell. Anthony had come to him, talked to him, _listened_ to him.

Anthony knew the truth of his tale, of his plans and he supported and assisted him.

When he admitted he was stressed, Anthony also let Loki sleep with him.

Loki banished the illusion of Odin with a wave of his hand. While he always allowed Anthony to see him no matter the guise he wore, he never liked even perpetuating the illusion for this. The room was warded, that would be enough.

"I am," he answered Anthony, watching as the Aesir's eyebrows rose and his eyes danced.

He had stopped walking, standing at the base of the throne but he moved closer now, making his way up the steps. "I am sure I can assist, my King."

"Can you?" Loki murmured, watching as the Aesir reached him and slowly slid down to his knees. His smile was wicked as his hands rested on Loki's thighs. Loki's mouth twitched into a smile and he felt arousal pool in his stomach. "And how will you assist?"

Anthony's answer was to take his fingers to the ties of Loki's pants. He didn't drop Loki's gaze as he worked and Loki felt himself harden at the devilry in his friend's eyes. When the material was out of his way, Anthony's gaze finally moved down to Loki's lap and Loki closed his eyes as Anthony gently eased his erection free from his clothing, letting the air brush his stiff, curving flesh.

"You are beautiful, my King."

It made Loki smile, a flash of genuine pleasure and fondness as he opened his eyes and looked down at the man between his legs. Anthony was smiling back at him, something softer and full of feelings neither of them would ever dare to admit or name. Loki did reach down and lightly run his fingers through Anthony's hair, a brief, affectionate gesture that returned the unspoken sentiment.

There always had and always would be too many reasons why they could never say it to one another.

Anthony leaned briefly into his touch before pulling away completely and bending down to take the head of Loki's cock into his mouth.

Loki let out a rough exhale and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his lover's tongue coming out to lick at his head before sliding even further down his shaft. He couldn't stop his small moan when Anthony took him completely inside, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. His hands pressed down on Loki's thighs, keeping him in place even as Loki curved himself forward, wishing he could thrust further into that warm mouth.

Anthony just kept up a maddeningly slow pace, sliding off him and using flat, firm licks of his tongue on Loki's leaking head. When he was satisfied Loki was clean, he slid back down, and took his time moving along his shaft before pulling off and repeating his laps at the tip. Loki managed to sit silently through four turns of this before finally groaning, " _Anthony_."

His lover paused with his tongue resting on the head of Loki's cock and he remained that way until Loki looked down at him, feeling his cock twitch at such an arousing sight. It caused Anthony's tongue to be displaced but he only laughed, the air brushing over Loki's straining erection.

"Yes, Loki?" His lover asked, using him by name for the first time since joining him. 

It always made a part inside Loki relax, far more than the release gained by the pleasure shared between them would do. Loki was thought dead by all others, he was playing a role and losing himself piece by piece in the illusions he was crafting, but Anthony saw him and brought him back.

Anthony _always_ brought him back.

Removing his hand from the tight grip he'd had on the seat, he brought his hand back to Anthony's hair, running it through the strands gently, a counter to his sharp demand, "Enough teasing."

Anthony's grin was wide and bright. His fingers danced along Loki's arousal in far too light stroke that made his stomach clench. "You like how I tease."

"I like your _mouth_ better when it's occupied," he grumbled while pushing Anthony's face closer to his cock.

It was a touch that was firm but easily broken, Anthony was under no obligation but he moved willingly to take Loki back in his mouth. He _did_ pay Loki back by sucking hard on the head and then dropping his lips halfway down Loki's cock and swallowing. Loki jerked slightly and had to bite down on his cry of pleasure. Anthony just laughed, knowing what the vibrations would do to him.

He did begin to mouth at him more pointedly, a hand at the base of Loki's cock and stroking in time with his lips and tongue. Anthony's other hand slipped behind his balls and wiggled inside his pants to rub firmly at the skin just at the cleft of Loki's opening, his index finger brushing just inside Loki's cheeks. It was all the incentive Loki needed, the touches drawing more than enough memories of past times together. It was with Anthony’s mouth and hand on his cock that Loki was soon thrusting forward and chasing his pleasure as orgasm broke over him.

Anthony worked him through it until he was sated and lightly pushing at Anthony's shoulder. His lover removed his mouth and his hands before sliding Loki's cock back into his pants. When the other was standing again, Loki eyed the bulge in Anthony's clothing and gripped the other’s hip, angling Anthony forward as Loki moved his face nearer to Anthony's pants. He brought his other hand towards him, his fingers rubbing lightly over the clothed erection and making Anthony rock into his touch.

"Oh, dear," Loki asked, "do you want something?"

"Mm," Anthony was smirking. "A private audience with my King?"

Loki grinned widely. "I do believe that can be granted. But what would you be expecting to gain from this meeting?"

Anthony's hand came forward and cupped Loki's neck, his fingers tangling in strands of Loki's hair. "Well, I would love to be taken to the privacy of your chambers and placed on your bed with you leaning over me. I would like very much for you to be inside me soon after, my lovely King Loki."

Standing up carefully, they were almost pressed together when Anthony refused to move. Loki had always been taller than Anthony and he looked down at him, running his hand up Anthony's chest before cupping his jaw and holding it as he leant down to kiss the Aesir. Anthony opened for him instantly and their tongues tangled together, familiar and comforting.

When they broke apart, Loki rested his forehead against Anthony's and sighed, feeling the last of his tension escape him on the exhale. "Yes. I would enjoy that greatly, Anthony."

Anthony's mouth pressed against his jaw in a tender kiss. "Then take me away with you, Loki."

It was with a crackle of magic and an arm around Anthony's waist that Loki did just that; he took him to his chambers, he laid Anthony down beneath him and he slid himself inside his lover. 

It was there that he forgot for many minutes that he had any plans in motion for the realms, he forgot that he had any goal save making Anthony break apart with exquisite pleasure and moan out his name to echo through his room.

For a little while, Loki forgot everything in the world beyond the man before him, and how much he truly did love his Anthony.

**Author's Note:**

> I had liked and vaguely wanted to fill this plot for a while, but talking to **Shi_Toyu** inspired me a little further with the idea of Advisor!Anthony and King!Loki. You can consider yourself partly blamed for this ;)


End file.
